Two Switched Spirits
by Chesshur Cat
Summary: When the two Spirits Yoshino and Kurumi swapped bodies, was it just a mere coincidence or a plot by a person pulling the strings from behind. Another problem has added to Shido's list, another accident caused the other Spirits to swap bodies.
1. Opposite Spirits

07/13/2014

I was just about to leave this with a oneshot but since some people liked it, I'll turn it in a compilation. Honestly, I take me days to think of what to write or how it will turn out. Good or Bad ending?

* * *

><p>Shido and Yoshino who is in Kurumi's body are running after a runaway Spirit with a sadistic smile and it seems it's Kurumi in Yoshino's body. They have to solve this fast since Shido can't take this any longer. Both of them are already breaking in sweat just by running after Kurumi in another Spirit's body.<p>

"Shido-san hurry up"

"I'm already running as fast as I can, Aaah! Why did this happen?"

**3 DAYS AGO**

A good sunny day, Shido took Yoshino on a little walk on a park since Ratatoskr observed that her mental state begun to drop down this past few days. Shido thought that e could bring Yoshino on a park since its calm atmosphere relaxes people.

"Yoshino, How are you feeling?"

"I feel better, the atmosphere feels relaxing"

"Lately you looked a bit down"

"Uhm, well…that's-"

"What's wrong?"

A wave of energy travelled the surroundings, alerting the spirit of this unusual energy. Yoshino felt it and Shido didn't because he's not a Spirit. Unfortunately, there's another Spirit in the vicinity who felt the same energy. The young Spirit begun to be drawn to the energy as she let her body guide her.

"Yoshino, Where are you going?"

"Shido-san, there an unusual energy around"

For a child's body, Yoshino run faster than a 17 year old Shido. The young Spirit crossed deeper in the woods and finally found a huge glowing crystal rooted to the ground. A few moments later and Shido was able to catch up after the Spirit.

"What…is that?"

"I don't know but there's a huge amount of energy in it"

Their eyes dazzled before the huge unknown crystal that emits wonders and mysteries. A familiar voice spoke out of nowhere and aware the two to which the voice is coming from. A girl in a blood and shadow Astral dress revealed herself out of the trees and bushes that has been cloaking her.

"Ara-ara~, so you felt it as well"

"That voice, Kurumi!?"

"You have a Spirit with you, no wonder you found it"

"Kurumi, What are you doing here?"

"I want to take the energy inside this thing"

The crystal grew brighter from before, Its size begun to compress as the light grew brighter. Kurumi hurried towards the energy source and so Yoshino did the same to stop her. The moment their hands came in contact with the crystal a sudden explosion of blinding light occurred. Shido covered his eyes until the light itself faded away. As his eyes awoken again nothing happened. He saw the two spirits rubbing their heads and gaining their consciousness. It may look normal but something did happen.

"Y-Yoshino are you all right?"

"Just a little dizzy Shido-san"

Shido rubbed his eyes with a mix expression of shock and confusion. The cruel spirit stared back at Shido and replied with a child's voice. At first, he thought that is impossible so to make sure his mind isn't playing tricks on him he asked Kurumi.

"Ku-Kurumi?"

"What is it Shido-san"

This time the young Spirit stood up and gazed upon Shido and rather confuse why Shido looked a bit surprised. He rethink every single thing but his head is too wild out to think calm and clearly.

"Hey, Hey, you're kidding right"

"Ara, why are you looking like that Shido-san"

"Shido-san you're acting weird"

Both of the Spirits felt an oddity in their bodies. When they realized something is odd they begun to stare at each other and took a few seconds to process their thoughts. A shocked "Eh!" came out from both of them. Kurumi is in Yoshino's child like body while Yoshino is in Kurumi's good looking body.

"Wha-what just happened?"

Yoshino's hands shook as she pointed at her former body which is Kurumi's currently one. On the other hand Kurumi became a bit annoyed gazing at her own body with a child in it.

"I can't believe this, I can't use my powers in this body"

"Calm down Kurumi"

"You're not the only one with the problem"

Sparks formed as the two Spirits that switched bodies angrily glare at each other. Shido then decided to take both of them back to Fraxinus so they can figure out what happened. Kurumi became persistent but with Shido's persuasion he was able to convince her to come with them until this matter is solved. Even Kotori can't believe what she's seeing, Two Spirits that switched bodies. It is impossible even for a human. Shido explained what happened that resulted into this even though he has no idea to how did this happen.

"There you have it"

"We'll try to analyze the crystal for now you have to deal with both of them"

"How am I going to deal with Kurumi and Yoshino?"

"Stop whining, It's just two girls how hard can it be?"

**A FEW HOURS BEFORE THE PRESENT**

The wind felt odd as the sun sat highly in the sky delivering heat yet the day felt colder than usual. When Shido went outside he noticed that the plants are covered in thin layers of ice. This ice is different, it freezes everything it touched just like the one with Yoshino's power. When Shido asked Kotori about this, Fraxinus confirmed that this is a Spirit's doing. Shido thought that Yoshino must have done this since she is the only one with this kind of power so he asked her about this.

"Heh? But Shido-san I can't use my original powers"

"Then that mean Kurumi is doing this"

"That's the problem Shido-san, I can't find her anywhere"

"Haa! Kurumi's gone, we have to find her"

Shido along with Yoshino (in Kurumi's body) set out to the city to search for the runaway Spirit. They looked everywhere but no sign of a Kurumi in a child's body. The last place they haven't checked yet is the shopping district, a cold wind blew straight to their faces like it's telling them to follow. A few meters ahead of them a waving Kurumi wearing a smile forced them to join a game of chase. As the runaway Spirit started dashing away the two start to run after her as well. It would be easier to catch Kurumi if she wasn't using ice to increase her speed.

**PRESENT**

After running for quite a while, Shido and Yoshino halted after running out stamina thus letting the Spirit Kurumi get away. Both of them tried to catch their breath even for a few minutes, they wouldn't be able to catch up anyway since their legs refused to run any further. Shidoand Yoshino went back to Fraxinus to track down the runaway Spirit and luckily Kurumi sat down in a playground swing doing nothing but swinging her legs back and forth.

"There she is"

"What's with you Kurumi, she wants us to chase her and now she's just sitting there"

"Don't you find it odd Shido?"

"…?"

"The fact that Kurumi can freely use Yoshino's powers"

"Now that I think I about it"

"I just hope she doesn't learn to use an Angel"

(Zadkiel is not what just that they think it is)

After pinpointing the runaway Spirit's location Shido and Yoshino reached the playground in time before Kurumi got bored of waiting. As they confront the Spirit with the face of a killer, Kurumi seems that she's not done yet.

"What took you so long"

"What's with the sudden game of chase"

"I want my old body back"

"You know I just realized, What If I use your "Angel" the way you used before"

"before?"

"Ara, she didn't tell you Shido-san"

Yoshino knew what exactly Kurumi is talking about. She clenched her fist and frowned a she decided to reveal her Angel's purpose towards Shido. It is unknown on how Kurumi gathered this knowledge, perhaps it came from the Angel itself.

"There's a reason why I never fight and I asked a friend to help me do it"

"All this time you were holding back so you can't kill anybody"

"That's right Shido-san, that's why no matter what I don't fight"

"Also I met your other friend, he doesn't seem to like Shido-san at all"

"What's the purpose of all of this Kurumi"

"I just got bored, so I decided to play"

Kurumi stopped swinging her legs and stood up from the swing. She dusted of her sundress without even noticing the current situation. The runaway Spirit went along with Shido without giving a fight. Back at Shido's home an awkward atmosphere surrounded the place as Shido, Tohka, Kotori, Yoshino and Kurumi have dinner. Kotori remained silent the whole time and just stared at the Spirit's whose bodies got switched by a crystal for some reason. Tohka uttered the first word.

"Hey Shido, Is it really true that Yoshino and Kurumi….switched bodies"

"I've been telling that it's true"

"But they look perfectly normal"

"Ara, are saying Shido-san is lying Tohka-san"

"I can't still get over it"

A lot of things happened and Tohka can't get over the fact that Yoshino and Kurumi would end up getting their bodies swapped. Ever since this happened and Shido explained what happened from the start, Tohka can't help but stare full of puzzle. After quite a while Yoshino decided to join the conversation as well.

"None of us wanted this to happen"

"She's right, this annoying puppet won't stop talking"

[Who you calling annoying woman!]

"Stop saying things like that to Yoshinon"

Yoshinon's cute little puppet arms softly hit Kurumi multiple times after being insulted like that. Kurumi on the other hand couldn't even feel the puppet doing any damage at all. After a few minutes Yoshinon stopped when Yoshino calmed him down.

[You two have to return to your bodies before he-]

Before Yoshinon could even reveal the next word, he immediately closed his mouth with both of his hands. Yoshinon realized it after he understood the way Yoshino stares at him as he spoke. Shido leaned his head to the puppets direction after being curious on what Yoshinon said.

"Before he what Yoshinon?"

[Nothing, nothing, Shido-kun, forget what I said] The puppet nervously laugh as he shook his hands in denial and looked away for a few seconds

Their dinner ended with everyone in confusion on what just happened in the conversation. Even in the end Kotori didn't mention a single word because she still can't believe of two Spirits switching bodies. Shido slept late at night, still thinking in whose "they" Yoshinon is talking about and why is he to scared to mention them in front of the others? Perhaps this is another mystery that should just left unsolved till some day.


	2. Sealed Power

I think I might end this with 5 chapters since 10 would be too long. I'm trying not to rush so I can get the work right. Appreciate the reviews. :3

* * *

><p>Tense atmosphere surrounded the moderate living room with three people sitting in there, a psychotic killer in a child's body, an innocent child in a beautiful killer's body and Shido who is deeply intensified from the two Spirits hostile aura towards him. No one uttered a word and this made Kurumi annoyed especially that there's a talkative puppet in her left hand.<p>

"Aren't you going to say anything Shido-san"

"Uhm…..well…..Not much really"

"If you're not going to say anything, I'm going out"

"Hey….wait Kurumi, you can't just go off somewhere"

"Ara, Why is that?"

[Nyahahaha, you took off without saying anything last time]

"I can't stand talkative people especially rabbits"

After unable to stand to the puppet's talkative nature, Kurumi took the puppet of from her hand and tossed it to Shido before she stormed out of the living room, leaving the two speechless. The cruel Spirit walked off with a bit of disappointment in her but as she walk further, Kurumi felt a rush feeling wanted to be free so she obeyed her instincts and went to search for some prey. In a dark alley, there were two men torturing a cute little kitten to which Kurumi didn't find fun so she went towards them with a killing intent at hand.

"Ara, ara, Mister what are you doing?"

"Hehe, It's just a kid"

"Do you want to have some fun?"

"Sure, Why don't we play a little game"

A deadly smirk accompanied with those bloodthirsty eyes woke up Kurumi's killer instincts as she walked slowly and closer while her fingers pressed her soft skin. Drawn near, there were nothing else heard or left but the screams of death and the tearing of the flesh. Kurumi's bloodstained fingers shook indicating she isn't satisfied yet, Kurumi wanted to use this forgotten power that Yoshino refused to use in battle by any means necessary.

"This is getting more interesting, I never knew that Shido-san is keeping a Spirit like this"

While the merciless Spirit is basking in blood while laughing in the blood that scattered everywhere, Shido has to deal with Yoshino who's first time going to a school but the problem is that everyone thinks that it's Kurumi and Shido is the only one who knew that it's actually Yoshino in Kurumi's body. At least Yoshino is amazed by the wonders of school for a young age, unlike any other students that it's a torture.

"This is amazing Shido-san, I've never been into a school before"

"Schools can be fun sometimes but Yoshino you have to avoid getting other's attention"

"Heh? Why is that Shido-san?"

"Other people doesn't know that you're you, only me, Tohka and Ratatoskr knows"

"I understand, if Shido-san says so, I'll do it"

For once, Kotori let go all of her relief in one big sigh, she always thought that Shido is the type who would feel nervous in a little situation. Ratatoskr is too busy watching over Shido and Yoshino's situation that they haven't checked on Kurumi who had gone off somewhere again. The merciless tested the grip of her hand by opening and closing it.

"…?"

A strange presence behind her caught her attention and when she looked back, Kurumi saw a white rabbit with a pair of red round eyes wearing a formal butler uniform. The rabbit stood straight and firmly as it looked hostile towards the killer in a child's body. A soft smile appeared on her as she wasn't too bothered seeing a white rabbit butler appeared out of nowhere.

"And who you might be usagi-san?"

"Funny, I should be asking that question first"

"Ara, ara, Where are my manners? I am the Spirit Tokisaki Kurumi"

Kurumi who is currently in a young girl's body gracefully curtsied to the white rabbit as a show of formal greeting of a noble lady. It was the white rabbit's turn to gently introduce himself, the rabbit butler leveled his arm to his abdomen while bowing to the young Spirit.

"I am the Angel Zadkiel, I am the power of the original owner of your current body"

"Zadkiel? Ara, So you're Yoshino's monstrous rabbit who turned into a fluffy bunny"

"It was her wish to hold back most of her powers so she would avoid hurting others"

"I already noticed that, I felt that there was a chain binding the full power"

"I suggest you do not attempt to do that"

"Why shouldn't I, this is my body now"

"If you ever did, Yoshino's mental state would not be able to bear a sudden release of Spirit energy"

After hearing on what would happen if Yoshino were able to use her full power, Kurumi gave an evil smile after she thought of another devious scheme. If it wasn't for Yoshinon's loose lips and talkative nature, Kurumi wouldn't have thought of this. She placed her hand against her soft cheek and did another fake innocent acting towards the Angel Zadkiel.

"You don't have to worry, I wouldn't do something that reckless"

"I simply forgot that there's a way to revert the switching process but I need some time"

"As long as I can return back to m body then time doesn't matter"

"Then I bid thee farewell"

The white rabbit bowed once again before evaporated with a pale glow of light and sparkles. Kurumi was bored because he has no playmate so she decided to toy with human lives and with that Kurumi purposely summoned a spacequake at its full release, something Yoshino would never do because of her kindness, that's why when she arrived the spacequake was at a minimal scale.

(Ooouuuu)

The familiar sound of a spacequake alarm alerted everyone into evacuating in a spacequake shelter but not Shido and Yoshino. Kotori immediately called them showed them that a Spirit wave was detected the moment the alarm went off. To their surprise it was Kurumi raising her right hand with a smile that might have cause the spacequake now. The two then rushed to where the merciless Spirit is to now, Shido knew he would have to negotiate to Kurumi in stopping the spacequake, now that he thought about this there was a familiar scene like this before.

"Kurumi! What are you doing? Stop this spacequake"

"Why should I?"

"You already know why, We don't have to do this all over again"

"You're right"

"Huh?"

"Zadkiel!"

As she slowly raised her hand down, Kurumi signaled an evil smile and raised it again. She did un summoned the spacequake but she summoned Yoshino's Angel Zadkiel so she can use it in an offensive way. Both Yoshino and Shido backed away and widened their eyes after they saw a giant white rabbit puppet manifested near her.

"T-that's my Angel!"

"What are you planning to do Kurumi?!"

"Something that Yoshino is to afraid to do- is to kill!"

Golden rings appeared on each of Kurumi's fingers, this was the thing that Yoshino uses to control Zadkiel but in an advanced form, the Angel can be controlled at a distance without the user being on the Angel. Zadkiel let out its breathed as cold air surrounded the city, then a blizzard of sharp icicles rained down the city enough to tear concrete and steel apart.

"What are you going to do Shido-san?"

The barrage of icicle was about to impale Shido and kill him when Yoshino decided to end this madness. Shido held his breathe as he closed his eyes but he felt no piercing pain and when he opened his eyes, Shido spotted Yoshino blocked all the attacks with an invisible shield while in Kurumi's Astral dress "Elohim" and holding in her hand is a musket and a flintlock Pistol.

"I never expect you to fight back"

"You tried to hurt Shido-san...you've gone too far"

Kurumi felt fear against to the once kind Spirit, Her own crimson eyes threw a sharp glare to her and Kurumi felt huge amount of hospitality from Yoshino. She never admitted but she knew what she saw, Kurumi never imagined to see a cheerful and kind Spirit be angered like this. She focused the Angel towards Shido and made it prepared to attack.

"I suggest that you stopped Zadkiel's actions"

"I never seen this side of yours, You have a wonderful Spirit with you Shido-san but that doesn't-"

A red light on its neck indicated that it was ready to fire a blast that can destroy and not just freeze anything. Zadkiel already opened its mouth and a sphere of pure Spirit energy formed on it but before Kurumi could make it fire, a gunshot was heard. Even everyone on Fraxinus including Kotori widened their eyes on what just happened.

"Y-Yoshino? You just shot your own body like that"

"Don't worry Shido-san, I'll make sure she won't die"

What Yoshino did is pointed the musket and fired at the left side of Kurumi's abdomen, the merciless Spirit was dropped to her knees as she grasped her wound. Because of that, the Angel's attack was halted after she shot Kurumi. Zadkiel was un summoned and the dark skies were light blue again. Yoshino approached a wounded Kurumi and pointed a flintlock pistol on her head.

"Wait Yoshino, If you shoot her she'll die for sure"

"So…..you finally showed that other side of yours"

"I won't kill you, I'm just making sure you don't hurt anyone"

"Kurumi, who have a lot of explaining to do"

"You could say…that this power made me curious on….what it can really do"

"What it can really do? What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you…some other time"

Kurumi was already sweating from the blood that has been flowing out of the gunshot. Her white sundress has been tainted with her own blood, after a while Kurumi passed out from losing blood so they rushed Kurumi back to Fraxinus so they can treat her wounds and put her into custody for a few days.

"Nee Yoshino, What did Kurumi meant back there?"

"I….don't know"

"Ah, Sorry- I didn't meant to be suspicious or anything"

"You know, I never thought you would resort to that"

"That's because…I wanted to protect Shido-san and I got scared when you were about to die"

Yoshino hesitated to reply a response at first, the young Spirit laid down her head upon remembering on how Zadkiel was about to kill the man that saved her. Kotori interrupted the two when she barged in and stated Kurumi current condition but her tone doesn't seem to be in the mood.

"The good news is that we were able to treat her wounds and the bad news is that she will remain in custody for a while"

"It's because of what she did back there, right"

"It's really difficult to watch over a loose killer in a child's body, we will focus on Kurumi from now on"

"So you trust me to watch over Yoshino without you watching us for the whole time?"

"Don't worry we're not treat her a prisoner just a killer under surveillance"

The young commander shook her hand before she left right after she gave the results and Fraxinus actions on what Kurumi did. The merciless Spirit is held in an interrogation room where the walls are sound proof so they can have the conversation they need to talk to. Instead of a prisoner interrogation room, it's more of an ordinary living room. Both of Kurumi's hands are cuffed with metal bracelets to weaken her Spirit energy.

"From now on Ratatoskr won't take its eyes of you"

"See, you won't take action if I didn't do anything sooner or later, you're slow even though you know my nature"

"You may be a ruthless and brutal killer but I never thought you would do something-"

"Way beyond the line, Am I right?"

"Hmph, I wouldn't have trusted you if Shido haven't convinced me to trust you"

A small smile appeared on the cruel Spirit's lips which Kotori find a bit annoying. She just remembered on how she said eyes after Shido talked her into lessen the strict surveillance because he said that this would cause uneasiness for Kurumi. She also thought that why would he care for Kurumi's comfort.

"There's one thing I wanted to ask you"

"Yes, What is it…..Kotori-san"

"What did you meant by 'this power'"

"My wounds are still fresh, let's talk about this some other time"

"Suit yourself but you're staying for a few hours so we can check you"

"I would be delighted to"

Their conversation ended with Kotori standing up first while Kurumi trailed her from behind. Kotori frowned the whole way while Kurumi smiled, before she entered a room Kotori removed the metal handcuffs that had been a burden for Kurumi because of its weight and its uncomfortable steel grip. The young commander remained unfriendly towards her because of her records and her recent misbehavior for the past few days.


	3. Dealing with Two Spirits

Okay, Took a few weeks to be on track again. So I have just a few notes:

-I'm not really good at writing especially about the punctuation and my English

-I already taught of an ending and it's already decided

-I might disappoint some people so I won't blame any judgement

-About the Spirits:

1. Their powers stayed on their original body as written

2. Don't know if I should put that they can activate the astral dress. Maybe just the powers.

* * *

><p>It was about midnight when the full form of the moon lighted up the darkness of the night, cold breeze blew with a whispering haunted tone. Shido was already deeply asleep but his sense was re awakened when he heard the sound of the windows opening and the soft footsteps coming closer and closer. Chill crawled to his spine as he thought if it's a burglar or a ghost so braved up and turned his sheet and faced the source of the sound. It wasn't a spectral nor a robber but a young girl with wavy blue hair and sapphire eyes.<p>

"K-Kurumi? What are you doing in my room at this time?"

"Hmmmm, I can't sleep that's why I came here to sleep with you"

"S-S-S-Sleep with me? You're too old for that kind of thing and besides it would feel wrong"

"What's wrong? Does Shido-san doesn't want me?"

Her innocence and young body can drop anyone's guard just by looking at her, Kurumi crawled towards Shido and stared near his face. His cheeks turned bright red and He's too shocked to react, Perhaps, Kurumi knew that Shido has a weakness for the opposite gender and decided to play with him using her young body. She touched his cheeks while Shido became more stiff, he felt like his heart skipped a beat at that moment, it appears that he was being seduced by the most dangerous Spirit.

"W-What are you doing Kurumi?"

"I just want to know you better Shido-san"

"Stop it, it's getting uncomfortable"

"I see, Shido-san is weak against little girls making a move on him"

"You're not a little girl, you're teasing me again"

"Ara, Shido-san is smarter than I thought"

She leaned her chest closer towards Shido and he became as stiff as cement and can barely comprehend the situation. His face looks like he's about to cry for help so Kurumi pulled herself away from Shido and leaned beside him instead. Her eyes were already about to give but Shido can't just let a girl sleep in his room.

"Oi, Kurumi don't sleep in here"

"Fine, If you don't want me in here then I won't force you"

"Then, Goodnight"

Just like how she entered, Kurumi exited through the window where she came in but half an hour later, she came back and snuck into Shido's room and slept beside him quietly. Tohka, Kotori and Yoshino are already assembled downstairs while Shido hasn't, Kotori thinks that he might overslept again so he decided to wake him up herself. Her footsteps were heavy as she opened the door, Kotori saw something she doesn't need to see.

"Hey Shido it's already morning, you're lazy as-"

The side of her lips twitched upon what she saw, Kurumi was sleeping with Shido who is asleep as well. Her voice roared like thunder and waked Shido up at full energy, He then realized that Kotori must have misunderstood on what really happened last night. He waved his hands as he tried to defend himself but Kotori won't listen to his excuses.

"K-Kotori, this is not what it looks like, I didn't do anything"

"Enough with your excuses you Perverted lolicon!"

"No wait"

"Die you impure excuse for a human being"

She leaped in the air and gave a sharp and straight kick to Shido which badly hit his most protected part of his boy body. He let out his pained reaction with a loud "Gwaah!" after Kotori gave him a solid kick in the you know where part. Unlike any other mornings that he gets a kick as an alarm clock, this morning kick is more painful than the previous ones. Shido rolled down the bed before he regained his balance while still trying to anguish the pain.

"That hurts a lot"

"Y-You're sleeping beside Kurumi in a little girl's body!"

"Heh? She sneak into my room last night"

"And you're telling me you have no idea about this?!"

"Yes!"

"Die!"

That loud beating and thumping shook the ground and woke up the sleeping cruel Spirit, she rubbed her eyes and spotted that Shido is being beaten up by an angry Kotori. Now that the mischievous culprit is already up, Kotori switched her sights with hostility towards the newly awakened Kurumi. Just because she's in someone else's body that doesn't mean she can get away with just about anything.

"You have gone too far for seducing my onii-chan, Kurumi!"

"Ara, Why are you shouting so early Kotori-san"

"Heh~ you're so adorable when you're jealous and angry"

"Why you little devil!"

"Ara, What are you going to do? Hurt me in someone else's body?"

"Ngh! You're lucky this time"

Kotori stormed out of the room while stomping her feet and her temper about to burst, the merciless Spirit giggled which Shido didn't find amusing. Kurumi stood up from the side of the bed and stretched her back, she was about to go out of the room but Shido blocked her path and stopped her from doing it so.

"Shido-san? What's wrong?"

"You can't just take advantage of Yoshino's young and innocent body"

"Why are you so upset, I'm just playing that's all"

"You mean like you sneak into my room twice!"

"I really can't sleep that's why I came back, Don't worry it won't happen again"

"It better be, Kotori almost beat me up to death because of this misunderstanding"

Shido and Kurumi both went downstairs where three girls are already waiting for him except for Kotori who has a frown on her face. Just like usual Shido made his special delicious pancakes, most of them have a wide opened "waaahh!" on their face. Unlike Kotori, Yoshino and Kotori, Kurumi steel felt strange towards her surroundings. Yoshino was a bit bothered when Shido stared at her for a quite a while, he still not used to seeing Kurumi even though Yoshino and Kurumi switched bodies.

"S-Shido-san, Is something wrong?"

"Ah, No…I'm not just used to seeing Kurumi even though it's you"

"Ara, Shido-san you see me every day at school"

"Ah! About school, Does that mean Yoshino has to go to school tomorrow and pose as Kurumi?"

"It can't be helped, Other students might find it suspicious if they were to see Kurumi not attending school"

"Shido-san, What kind of things people do on school?"

"Well, Students go there every day to study and learn different kind of things"

Shido continued the rest of the explanation after the breakfast and told Yoshino about the good and bad side of a school. At one moment, Kotori brought Yoshino to Fraxinus so she can prepare her first time to go to school and pose as the student Tokisaki Kurumi.

"Did you understand everything Yoshino?"

"I have to play as the student Tokisaki Kurumi, right?"

"Shido will help as well, Class starts tomorrow"

"R-right"

Even though it's fine for Yoshino to play somebody's role, there's still an empty feeling inside her she can't explain. Perhaps Yoshino doesn't want to admit that she didn't fully agree on this and she just forced herself to do this kind of thing.

THE NEXT DAY

Before Shido went to school along with Yoshino who has to take a role, Kotori reminded him of the instructions whenever they encounter obstacles, the first problem would be the students. If their suspicion rates went up, Shido will be in big trouble so he can't let Yoshino out of his sight since what the students see is the normal Tokisaki Kurumi.

"S-Shido-san, I'm nervous about this school"

"Don't go out of sight or it will be big trouble"

"I understand…"

As they reached the school grounds, Yoshino's eyes sparkled when she was mesmerized by the huge size of the school. There were many students walking in and they vary in different stereo type. Not long, Shido's friend, Tonomachi smacked Shido's back like he has a good news to tell.

"Ooh, Shido Do you want to see my girlfriend's latest fashion?"

"Ah no, I am interested in- "Shido wasn't able to continue because Tonomachi grabbed him by the neck and dragged him away "wait, where are you taking me?"

"S-Shido-san….ah"

Her voice started to shake but Shido was already dragged far away, her well known figure who hasn't been seen in three days by anyone in school caught the attention of the female trio group, Ai, Mai and Mii. They immediately approached and surrounded the Kurumi everyone knows but in truth, both Kurumi and Yoshino swapped bodies but they're powers remained in their perspective bodies.

"Ah, If it isn't Tokisaki-san"

"You were absent for three days, What happened?"

"That's so lame"

"B-But…I'm not" Just like Shido, Yoshino was dragged away against her will by the female trio and started to panic due to the fact the she doesn't interact with people most of the time "Shido-san, Where did you go?"

Shido got the opportunity to break free from Tonomachi and ran away as fast as he could and went looking for the missing Spirit. He noticed the voice of the female trio and the voice of another. There, Shido spotted Yoshino being dragged by the three and almost going to break down, just by looking he knew that she's already panicking and confused.

"Yoshino- I mean, Kurumi!"

"S-Shido-san H….help"

Without a minute to lose, Shido blocked Ai, Mai and Mii's path and used a last minute excuse before he grabbed Yoshino. The trio yelled at Shido but he's already far enough that he can't hear them. Shido looked around to his surroundings with full awareness and when he secured the place, he sighed and turned towards Yoshino.

"That was close Yoshino, In school, no one knows that you're not Kurumi and that's we have to be careful"

"I…..understand" She raised down her head and felt guilty for giving Shido trouble and hid her almost crying face

"Don't cry, It's not your fault" For a second there, Shido panicked but Yoshino calmed down by Shido's words. He sighed and suddenly just remembered "I wonder how's Kotori dealing with Kurumi"

Inside her head, Kotori wants to pounce Kurumi like a cat and strangle but Ratatoskr's principle to deal with Spirits peacefully keeps her from doing so. Right now, both Kotori and Kurumi are sitting in the replica of the Itsuka household dining room. She can't stand looking at Kurumi's fake innocent look and what's worse that she can't attack her since Kurumi is currently in Yoshino's body. While the young commander twitched her eyebrow, Kurumi on the other hand enjoyed at Kotori's effort to hold her anger.

"I feel sorry for you, not able to release your anger at me and that"

"That?"

Kurumi lowered her head by a small angle and gave off a teasing smile at the red haired commander. Her head gesture made Kotori realized what she meant and her fury rose up while she stood up and strangled the air. Kurumi put her hands together like a company boss and tilted her head while watching the furious commander hit the table.

"H-heh, You got some nerve to insult me, Kurumi"

"Ara, Why don't you try and attack me then I'll have to tell Shido-san that her little sister is bullying me"

Kurumi stood up and walked a few steps closer to Kotori, her tone changed like she's disappointed while she gave off a sharp smirk.

"I had enough of you insulting me all day Kurumi!"

Kotori was about to charge angrily but a couple of the crew watching outside ran inside and held back their commander who kept to struggle while barking words like an angry dog. Yet again, Kurumi took pleasure and laugh on how mad Kotori is.

"Calm down commander"

"We're not suppose to harm Spirits, remember"

"I don't care! I'm going to get you Kurumi!"

"Ah, ah, Look how hideous you look right now, even Shido-san would hate this side of you and sorry for you having no chest at all"

Kurumi went too far with her words and pushed Kotori to her limit, she felt like her tolerance broke like a glass and pushed away the two people restraining her. She charged to Kurumi and she wrestled her, Reine who stayed to watch, told one of the crew to get a tranquilizer to calm down Kurumi.

"Do you think you can just insult me just like that, Kurumi!"

"Why isn't that true?" She pushed Kotori away who is pressing her to the ground but Kotori managed to grab her and did a head lock "Isn't it pathetic to act like a tsundere just to hide your feelings for Shido-san"

"What did you say!"

Before Kotori could harm her even more, a small tranquilizing dart hit her back and she can feel herself became light headed and drowsy. Kotori swayed like a drunk person before she passed out like she just got into a nauseas ride, a crew took her away into a bed while Reine has to discuss about choosing words carefully. Break time in Raizen High and some students prefer to eat at the cafeteria while others prefer to eat in their classroom.

"Haa, Where did Shido-san went to?"

The last thing Yoshino remembered is that she was just talking to Shido a few minutes ago but Origami managed to steal Shido away while she isn't looking. Yoshino searched the whole school but since it's her first time, she is somehow lost, the female trio group passed by and wondered why 'Kurumi' looked like she's looking for something.

"Ah, It's Tokisaki-san"

"Are you looking for something?"

"That's lame"

"Ah…..eh…..eh"

(Ai, Mai and Mii suspects easily and they don't know the truth just like the others so better off stay away from them)

Yoshino clearly recalled Shido's word of advice and when the trio gets nearer and nearer, Yoshino turned her head and ran away from the spot she's standing. The trio female group are confused on "Kurumi's" odd behavior since morning. She run while not looking in front of her and coincidentally bumped into Shido who is also looking for her.

"Yoshino, thank goodness, I thought something bad happened after Origami dragged me away"

"Shido-san, I'm already scared"

"Just hang on a little longer, a few more hours till class period ends"

"I….I see"

Shido pat her head to calm her down and it worked, he took her hand and went back together to class. In the Itsuka household, there's Kurumi, Reine and Kotori sitting together in one table for hours until Shido and Yoshino both came back from school but suddenly felt awkward at Kotori who kept throwing a sharp glare at Kurumi.

"Did we….Interrupt something important?"

"Oh, Welcome home Shido"

"Shin, Would excuse us for a while"

"No problem Reine-san"

Yoshino pulled Shido's sleeve and asked him why it feels so weird and he told her that they're having a private conversation. With the two gone, Kotori and Kurumi resumed their peace talk though it looks more like they're hitting each other with words rather than apologizing.

"Why won't just admit you're mistake Kurumi"

"My only mistake is that you're a hot headed, flat chested little sister"

"He….eh…. I'm not falling for those words again"

"Ara, Are you trying to tell me that you won't show your hotheaded personality"

"Well, I'm not a little kid anymore to be angry at useless words"

"Very well, I admit my mistake" Kurumi released a sigh before she stood up and walked out of the door "I won't let the fun end that easily"

Outside of the house where no one else is with her, she took out a shard of the crystal that put her in her current state. At first, Kurumi wanted to go back to her own body but she wanted to stay longer even for a while since she had fun teasing Shido with her young and innocent body. Her body gave a jolt when a she felt a hand tapped her shoulders and Kurumi immediately returned the object back to her pocket.

"Shido-san, you suprised me"

"Sorry, I'm just checking on you"

"As you can see I'm just fine"

"Let's get inside, mosquitos might bite you"

"Sure" Shido walked first then Kurumi followed. She hid her smile while whispering a few words to herself "I'm still having fun, _Shido-san_"

While the others are busy chatting with one another and watching the television, Kurumi sat and ate ice cream while displaying a sly expression. She can't contain her excitement even if she wanted too, Kurumi is simply enjoying the scenario the crystal caused in the first place.


	4. Seven Switched Spirits

It's been almost a year since I finally able to update so...I might be getting too carried away in my chapters. Just to let anyone know, I'm very indecisive, weird and senseless (as stated in my author profile).

Still trying to improve though...

* * *

><p>It has been days after Kurumi and Yoshino had switched but the only thing bothering Kotori was why there powers remained in their body. Fraxinus has taken Kurumi under heavy surveillance to avoid any more trouble from the most brutal Spirit. Shido, he had to watch over Yoshino who was currently in Kurumi's body but only him and the other girls knows about this. Ordinary students in Raizen High physically viewed her as Tokisaki Kurumi that was currently acting strange.<p>

"Good morning Tokisaki-san"

A random student greeted. Currently, Yoshino had been separated from Shido who was nowhere to be found.

"Uwaa…."

Since Yoshino was not used into communicating with other people without Yoshinon, she panicked and ran away. Her heart raced that she could barely breathe, luckily, Shido found her who was hiding in a corner.

"S-Shido-san"

"I finally found you, Thank goodness"

"There's too many…..people"

"Sorry for making you do this"

"I-It's fine if Shido-san says so"

Shido noticed that Yoshino was almost on the verge of crying, her cheeks reddened when she leaned on Shido which made him blush. Even though he was aware that it was Yoshino in Kurumi's body, he felt uneasy and new. On the wrong moment, the high school girls trio, Ai, Mai and Mii misunderstood the situation and thought of Shido as a pervert.

"Itsuka-san and Tokisaki-san?"

"Pervert!"

"That's lame"

"No, It's not like that!"

"Stay away from her you pervert!"

While the three girls tackled at Shido all at once, Kurumi stood as she watched him get beat up by three girls. While he was wrestled, Shido saw Yoshino panicked and escape from his sight so he had to follow her but he should escape the three tigers…..I mean girls. On the school rooftop, Yoshino shivered on a corner, her young mind could not handle any more. When Shido was about to approach her, Yoshino unconsciously summoned "City of Devouring Time"

"This is…."

"Shido! What have you done" Kotori scolded him from the intercom

"I didn't do anything! Yoshino panicked then…."

"Calm her down or she'll drain their life"

"I know that!"

Shido approached Yoshino who was still shaking in fear but before he could approach her, shadows expanded from beneath her feet. Pale and white hands stretched out of the shadow and hanged Shido upside down and off the ground.

"Y-Yoshino, Calm down"

"Her mental state is worsening!" Kotori reminded

"No one is going to hurt you"

Yoshino was in the state where her fear prevented from Shido's words and reasoning passes through her. When all else fails, a visitor walked to the school grounds until she made her way to the rooftop. Unexpectedly, Kurumi arrived but she was rather disappointed that Shido failed and annoyed that Yoshino was not able to control her powers.

"Shido-san, I'm really disappointed…"

In her hand was a book and she used it to coldly chop Yoshino even though it was her own body that she was harming. Kurumi repeatedly did that until the "City of devouring time" vanished and the shadows as well. Shido was awkwardly thankful for Kurumi's assistance and pitied Yoshino who was being punished by Kurumi.

"It hurts" Yoshino massaged her head after being hit by a book several times

(How violent)

"I'm not done yet"

Kurumi's dark atmosphere and darkened expression made Yoshino back away while trembling. It turned out that Kurumi had escaped Ratatoskr's watch once more but it was a mystery on how she escaped on the ship itself. In the end, Shido, Kurumi and Yoshino headed straight to Fraxinus since Kotori said about an "Important news".

"Shido, we have good news" Kotori smirked

"What is it?"

"We managed to find a shard of the crystal"

"Really? But where?"

"Kurumi was hiding it"

On a corner, Shido did not bother to ask Kotori on why they had to tie Kurumi even though she promised to stay put. The other girls curiously came along as well; they were inspecting Kurumi and Yoshino from top to bottom and all angles. When Kotori discovered the Kurumi was hiding the key to their solution, Kotori personally confronted her but Kurumi put up a fight.

"How does it work?"

"All we know that it reacts to Spirit energy"

"Just like when Yoshino and Kurumi touched it"

"It doesn't need physical contact though"

Since there are a total of seven Spirit inside the room, the crystal shard act strangely and the same glow it released before, appeared again. A bright light blinded them and when Shido re opened his eyes; they were pushed by a condensed pressure. Tohka, Kurumi, Miku, Kaguya, Yuzuru, Yoshino and Kotori were thrown against the wall after that harmless explosion.

"Is everyone alright?" Shido assured

Everyone else came back into their senses with a strange and heavy feeling in their bodies. The seven Spirits regained their balance and the first one to react were Kaguya and Yuzuru who shockingly screamed at each other.

"I-i-impossible!"

"Shock. This is"

"We swapped bodies!" The two said in unison

The rest of them looked at one another; they were left speechless that they were looking at their original bodies. Kurumi was in Miku's body, Miku in Tohka's body and Tohka in Kurumi's body.

"I'm in Kurumi's body!" Tohka exclaimed

"My chest feels heavy" Kurumi pondered

"Wow! I'm in Tohka-san's body" Miku was joyful

Shido should left his body as his were pale and his mind was speechless, he could not believe on what just happened. If the five of them switched bodies with the Yamai twins switching with one another, then that leaves…..Shido turned behind and looks at Kotori who was speechless and shocked, as if she passed out standing. It turns out that Kotori and Yoshino switched with one another.

"What's going on?"

Shido dropped to the ground, tried gathering rational thoughts but there were none left as it all flew away in an instant. Still inside Fraxinus, Kotori (in Yoshino's body) started the discussion on what just happened and how is it possible.

"How is this even possible? You know this was going to happen?"

Kotori pointed at Kurumi who was clinging to Shido and pressing her body's bouncy chest to Shido. It made Miku pout and be jealous that Kurumi was abusing her body to get attached to Shido.

"It only reacts to nearby Spirit energy"

"You!"

"Ara, Did I forget to mention that"

"You little vixen! You tricked us!"

When Kotori had finally gotten the crystal off from Kurumi's possession, she questioned her but Kurumi played the innocent criminal. She never mentioned on how it works or activates, she simply said that she picked it up somewhere else and kept it.

"Cute little girls shouldn't get angry"

"Who you calling little!?"

"Kotori-san….Calm down"

Yoshino held her back Kotori who was tempted into senselessly attacking Kurumi after she fell for her words. Her mockeries and teasing were a part of Kurumi's mischievous and strange nature. Shido will have no problem dealing with the other girls; it was Kurumi who he should keep a close an eye into.

"Then, what should we do with Kurumi?" Shido asked

"Don't worry about me Shido-san, I'm planning on behaving" Kurumi leaned closer

"T-that's….good"

The other girls were increasingly jealous and upset at Kurumi, the latter was somehow and sort of sincere about her words. It may be because she enjoyed the current situation even though it was not _that person_ or she wanted as a result.

"Kurumi, you won't escape this time!" Tohka declared

"It's very unpleasant to see Tohka-san in my body"

"What did you say?!"

"I'm basically saying that I'm not comfortable looking at my enemy inside my body"

"Cut it out, you two"

Shido broke the heated hostility between Kurumi and Tohka. Later that Night, a dark figure held a fragment in its hands as it traced more broken shards from where its original place was supposed to be. That person squeezed the fragment in his/her hands as though it knew who caused the crystal's core to scatter in some place.

**ITSUKA RESIDENCE**

A heavy and hostile atmosphere filled their dinner, all of the Spirits except for Yoshino sharply glared at Kurumi who keeps clinging to Shido. He knew about their negative emotions towards Kurumi and he mentally imagined them as black figures with fearsome red eyes. Reine suggested that "Kurumi" has to stay close before they can re assure that it is safe to let her on her own…..probably.

"Kurumi….You're getting too close"

"I just want to spent more time with Shido-san"

No matter how much Shido would tell her to give him some space, it would only make Kurumi attach herself even more to Shido. It went to the point where Kotori could not stand Kurumi's mischievous nature that she snapped her chopsticks in half. Shido could not imagine that Kotori was flaming with anger in Yoshino's body; her darkened expression was quite frightful.

"I'm not hungry anymore"

Kotori walked out and left the other girls and Shido speechless, even after dinner, Kurumi relentlessly stalked Shido.

"No way! I can't let you sleep in here too"

"Ara, Does Shido-san hate me?"

"I-it's just very…unnatural"

"Fufufu, you're adorable when you blush" Kurumi touched his cheeks

Shido led Kurumi out of the room; he had enough of her sneaking inside his room at night. To ensure that it would never happen again, he locked the windows in his room and so does the door.

"It wasn't what that person wanted but I at least manage to get them switched"

It turned out that Kurumi was not acting randomly but there was someone else behind this. Her plan was first diverted by Kotori but that person wanted _force_ someone or another Spirit. None of them knew that Kurumi was after another Spirit or lure that Spirit out as ordered by that person.

**THE NEXT DAY**

While everyone else was in school, everything seemed fine except for Miku and Tohka were both clinging to Shido until Miku switched target and went after Tohka instead. The Yamai twins seemed the same, they were swapped with one another after all. Kurumi on the other hand, her behavior towards other students did not differ much from the real Miku Izayaoi.

"Waaahh! The commander moe level increased!"

"Shut it you lolicon!"

Kotori's perverted and masochistic vice captain sparkled in joy as Kotori's current body made him happier. Without a single thought, Kotori sent him flying across the room with a side kick, the crew themselves were new to seeing Kotori acting as usual but in Yoshino's body.

"I feel somehow uncomfortable"

"Agreed"

Kannazuki rise up once more and begun to crawl but Kotori stepped on his head.

"That's it! Step at me! More!"

After being so beat up, Kotori had her perverted vice captain taken away so she would not be annoyed anymore than she already is. She was a little frustrated that she did not felt odd the moment she and Yoshino swapped bodies except for feeling a little taller.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine…..Kotori-san"

Thinking that it might be just ordinary fever after Yoshino passed out this morning in a feverish state, Kotori recommended for her to rest. A few moments later, Yoshino suddenly felt sharp headaches and then stomach pains. She was checked by Reine and found something else…..

"This is not good, her condition worsened"

"What is it Reine?"

"It switched your minds but the powers remained in the original body"

"And?"

"Yoshino's Spirit energy is slowly destabilizing"

"What would happen if it became completely unstable?"

Kotori wanted to prepare for the worse no matter how worse will Reine's answer will be. Reine hesitated since it might end badly.

"Once it happens, Yoshino will enter a _Berserk_ state"

"She will lose control?"

"The same thing whenever you use too much Spirit energy"

Kotori recalled that when she used too much of her power, she lost control of herself that she almost killed Shido when he tried to protect Kurumi and her battle against Origami. Reine was not finished though…..

"There was something else…."

"What is it this time?"

"The results of your body check indicates a secondary and separate Spirit energy"

_(The Author: And…..I'm writing nonsense. Yey me for be crazy and senseless)_

"Yoshino has another power?"

"There's a possibility that Kurumi knew about this"

"That seducing little liar"

It was unknown on how would Reine know this, even Ratatoskr could not specifically identify a Spirit's powers and energy just by checking. Meanwhile in Raizen High, Shido and Miku could not speak a word while they watch Tohka eat the usual way.

"T-tohka-san, it's very….unnatural for a lady to eat that way"

"What? This is how I usually eat!"

"We know but…..people see you as Kurumi"

Other students were puzzled on Kurumi's drastic change in behavior; all they see was Kurumi stuffing one whole kinako bread in her mouth. Tohka swallowed the bread without chewing it thoroughly so ended up choking with Shido assisting her.

"Waaaah! Tohk-san is so adorable even at someone else body"

"Stop pressing my own chest into my face!"

"Cut it you two, other people are watching"

"Okay~ I'll cling to darling then"

Miku immediately let go of Tohka and clinged to Shido like a spider in its web. Tohka was jealous so she tried pulling Shido off from Miku.

"That's not fair Tohka-san!"

"Someone…..Help me"

Miku and Tohka with each other with Shido as the main object and the one being pulled apart by the two. While the two continuously fight over him, Shido silently cried.


End file.
